Fixation of severely broken bones frequently requires the use of a plurality of surgical pins, wires, or similar implements inserted radially into the injured limb, with the distal ends protruding outwardly through a patient's skin. Such surgical implements, referred to collectively herein as pins, may be integral components of complex fixation systems, and may remain in position for several days, weeks, or even months, depending upon the severity of the injury and other factors. Examples of prior art pin site wound protection systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,293 and 5,360,020, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In order to minimize the risk of infection, it is essential that the wound dressings be regularly changed. Unfortunately, prior art pin site wound protection systems do not allow convenient changing of the wound dressings and are not designed for single-handed application by poly-trauma patients. Further, the appearance of the wound where the surgical pin enters or exits the skin is unsightly, causing psychological trauma in some patients, especially children. As a result of the substantial time required to change such a wound dressing, together with the unappealing appearance of the wound, patient compliance with the prescribed schedule for changing the wound dressing is reduced.
The present invention seeks to overcome the foregoing deficiencies by providing an inexpensive pin site wound protection system designed for single-handed manipulation and to allow rapid changing of wound dressings.